villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pinstripe Potoroo
Don Pinstripelli Potorotti, simply known as Pinstripe Potoroo, is a potoroo subjected to the Evolvo-Ray to be one of Doctor Neo Cortex's bodyguards and a villain in the Crash Bandicoot series. History ''Crash Bandicoot'' Pinstripe is a high profile character being he is the head of Cortex's power plant. He is the 4th boss of Crash Bandicoot. He is very loyal to Cortex and is not only the CEO of "Cortex Power", he is Cortex's bodyguard. Pinstripe is very defensive and is always armed with his fully loaded sub machine gun, which he randomly fires around his office when he confronts Crash. When Crash defeats him, Pinstripe accidently shoots the power generator behind the glass wall and the majority of Cortex Castle's power is destroyed. ''Crash Team Racing'' He returns as the fourth boss to race against in Adventure Mode. He is also a playable character if the player uses a cheat or completes the yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode to unlock him. He drives a black kart which has high accelleration just like N. Gin and Coco. ''Crash Twinsanity'' Pinstripe made a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, and he is shown in the scene before Cortex´s boss round. He has his Tommy gun and he has a more "rattish" look than in the older games. ''Crash Team Racing'' Pinstripe, the Fourth Race Boss before Oxide. Pinstripe´s podium model for CTR, much more detailed than the CB1 one.Pinstripe made his return in CTR. He is again the fourth boss, before Oxide. His home track is Hot Air Skyway, the longest track. When racing him, he shoots bombs backwards in an attempt to stop you. When he is defeated, he gives you the final of four keys needed to face Oxide. In the game, Pinstripe had average stats with high acceleration, the same as Coco and N. Gin; this potentially makes him a tough boss to overcome. He can be unlocked by completing the Yellow Gem Cup in Adventure Mode or hold the L1 + R1 buttons and pressing Left, Right, Triangle, Down, Right and Down in the main menu. For some reason, he is almost always the last in the results without player interference. ''Crash Boom Bang! He later appeared in ''Crash Boom Bang!. This is the second game that Pinstripe is also a playable character. Appearance Pinstripe possesses large ears and dark brown fur, and he always wears a pinkish-red suit and tie (in Twinsanity, he instead dons a black pinstriped suit (as seen in a poster in his first appearance). He is almost always holding his Tommy gun, even when he is merely reciting his pre-race speech in CTR. Personality Pinstripe is a parody of Mafia gangsters seen in films such as Scarface, and talks with a strong Chicago accent. Pinstripe´s gangster accent can be heard in all of his in-game quotes such as "Say Good night!", "Watch your back!" or "Have some of this!". Pinstripe's main weapon is a Thompson SMG, which he uses against Crash in the first game, and is seen wielding it in future appearances. Pinstripe also jokes about doing things for money (as most real-life Mafia do), as heard in CTR; "I'm the speed champion here, and I'm gonna save the world... for a sizable fee, of course!" He seems very grumpy if he loses, probably because he was very close to challenging Oxide. Trivia *In the Crash Games made by Naughty Dog, Pinstripe had the third most hit points in Crash 1, six, beaten by N. Brio (second place), who had nine, and N. Gin, who had five and seven equaling twelve between his two machine forms in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *In CTR after defeating Pinstripe, The reward for the fourth Boss Key will teleport the player back to Oxide's side of the map (along with Pinstripe's speech after he's defeated). *Since children at a young age could not understand that Pinstripe is a potoroo, they might initially think he is a weasel or a rat. *Pinstripe seems to be the most violent of all of the characters in the Crash series, as he wields a gun. *In all the Crash Bandicoot series, he was voiced by Brendan O'Brien. Category:Gunmen Category:Animal Villains Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Business Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Male Villains Category:Jerks